Baby Boy? Nope
by bbykon
Summary: Taeyong pikir Jaehyun akan selamanya menjadi adik kesayangannya. Ternyata, ia salah besar. #Jaeyong #Jaehyun #Taeyong #Heeeeiii i'm back #LOL #NCT


**Baby Boy? Nope.**

 **NCT**

 **Heeeyy~ bbykon is back^^**

 **Enjoy ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

Taeyong tak pernah sadar bahwa pertumbuhan seseorang sangat menyeramkan. Maksudnya, ia ingat kemarin Mark dan Donghyuck bahkan tak setinggi telinganya. Sekarang? Mark bahkan sudah menyusul tingginya.

Seingatnya, ia tak tumbuh sepesat adik-adiknya itu. Apalagi Jisung. Mengingat _baby-chick-maknae_ yang sekarang tumbuh hampir menyusul tingginya itu.

Tapi baginya pertumbuhan yang benar-benar mengejutkannya adalah pertumbuhan Jung Jaehyun. Remaja yang masih labil saat ia temui lima tahun yang lalu. Yang dua tahun setelahnya mengubah namanya menjadi Jung Yoonoh. _Trainee_ pertama yang lebih muda darinya yang ia kenal saat itu. Jadi tidak aneh sama sekali jika Taeyong sangat memanjakan sosok yang tumbuh menjadi pemuda dewasa sekarang.

Taeyong ingat bagaimana Jaehyun yang saat itu masih berusia 16 tahun tersenyum malu-malu saat memperkenalkan dirinya di depannya. Saat instruktur _dance-_ nya membawanya masuk ke ruang latihan, hanya ada Youngho dan dirinya disana. Dengan kulit yang terlihat putih pucat, dengan rambut hitamnya yang lurus jatuh, dan dua buah lesung pipi yang membuatnya terlihat sangat manis saat itu.

Sejak saat itu lah Taeyong menganggap Jaehyun adalah adiknya yang harus ia jaga mulai saat itu juga. Karena, hey, ia selama ini selalu menjadi yang termuda di keluarganya. Ia ingin merasakan bagaimana mengurus seorang adik.

Jaehyun adalah remaja yang sopan, dan selalu bertingkah laku manis padanya dan Youngho. Mengikuti keduanya kemana pun mereka pergi. Mengikuti latihan yang berat di sela-sela jam sekolahnya. Selalu menyambut Taeyong yang pulang dari sekolah dengan senyuman dan alunan musik yang Taeyong gemari. Lalu ia akan bertanya bagaimana sekolahnya, dan ia akan menceritakan hal-hal yang tak menarik yang terjadi di sekolahnya.

Nyatanya, meski Taeyong selalu menceritakan hal-hal yang tak menarik tentang sekolahnya sendiri, Jaehyun masuk ke sekolah yang sama dengannya setahun kemudian.

Ia yang duduk di tingkat terakhirnya dan Jaehyun sebagai siswa baru di sekolahnya. Keduanya selalu berangkat sekolah bersama. Taeyong akan menunggu Jaehyun di halte dekat rumah Jaehyun meskipun halte itu jauh dari _dorm_ tempat para _trainee_. Waktu itu Jaehyun tidak tinggal bersamanya dan Youngho serta beberapa _trainee_ lain di _dorm_.

Jaehyun sesekali menunggu Taeyong keluar dari kelasnya di depan kelas. Tak jarang ia menunggu Taeyong di ruang musik sembari memainkan piano atau gitar untuk membunuh waktu. Biasanya, Taeyong akan meminta Jaehyun memainkan satu lagu sebelum mereka kembali ke _basement_ SM yang laknat itu.

Tak jarang juga ia dan _hyung-deul_ lainnya 'menculik' Jaehyun untuk bermain basket atau bersepeda di daerah sungai Han. Sering melewati jam malam yang ditetapkan oleh keluarga Jung. Salahkan Yuta yang selalu meminta untuk bermain futsal setelah bermain basket.

Atau mungkin saat ia dan Jaehyun menyelinap keluar dari ruang latihan untuk makan enak mengabaikan jadwal diet ketat yang dilakukan Jaehyun. Sebenarnya Jaehyun hanya sedikit memiliki lemak di pipinya. Tubuh remaja itu sudah terbentuk dengan sempurna bahkan saat pertama kali Taeyong melihatnya.

Saat ia bertemu Jaehyun pertama kali, Jaehyun hanyalah remaja yang lebih pendek darinya. Namun dalam beberapa bulan saja, Taeyong sudah merasa tingginya dan Jaehyun sama. Bahkan saat ia dan Jaehyun sering berangkat sekolah bersama, Taeyong merasa Jaehyun benar-benar membalapnya dalam hal tinggi badan.

Dan hal yang paling menyeramkan baginya adalah, tubuh Jaehyun terus tumbuh hingga sekarang ia terlihat begitu kecil jika bersanding dengannya.

Bukan hanya postur tubuhnya, Jaehyun yang sekarang tak lagi _innocent_.

Meski Jaehyun tetap bersikap manis dan sopan padanya, tapi tetap saja bertambah tuanya seseorang apalagi ia seorang lelaki, tak bisa dipungkiri jika pikirannya berubah menjadi lebih 'dewasa'.

Taeyong tak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya saat memergoki Jaehyun menonton film dengan konten dewasa bersama Yuta. Bukan hanya terkejut, tapi Taeyong juga histeris. Bagaimana tidak, adik kesayangannya menonton film dewasa bersama makhluk paling mesum yang Taeyong kenal saat adik kesayangannya itu bahkan belum genap berusia 20 tahun.

Yang berakhir dengan Taeyong mogok bicara dengan Yuta selama seminggu penuh.

Tapi dengan Jaehyun? Taeyong hanya mendiamkannya selama beberapa jam. Dan kemudian luluh ketika melihat adik kesayangannya itu ber- _aegyo_ ria saat meminta maaf. Cara yang digunakan juga oleh Yuta tapi mendapatkan reaksi yang berbeda dari Taeyong. Jika itu Jaehyun, Taeyong tak bisa menahan bibirnya untuk tak menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman dan mengusak rambut adik kesayangannya itu. Tapi jika itu Yuta, bahkan belum selesai pemuda itu menunjukkan _aegyo_ -nya, Taeyong sudah menendang tubuh pemuda itu sampai terjungkal.

Jaehyun juga terlalu sering mengucapkan kata-kata yang terdengar ambigu bagi yang mendengarnya. Entah ajaran siapa, tapi Taeyong siap menyalahkan Yuta setiap Jaehyun berujar ambigu.

Meski Jaehyun sudah tak se- _innocent_ dulu, bagaimana pun Jaehyun tetap adik kesayangannya. Yang akan memberinya semangat dengan _aegyo_ andalahnnya. Yang selalu ada jika Taeyong membutuhkan sandaran. Yang selalu membantunya diam-diam dari belakang. Yang selalu menaikkan _mood_ -nya dengan lelucon garingnya tapi bisa membuatnya tertawa sampai terpingkal-pingkal.

Dan selalu menjadi nama nomor satu yang akan ia sebut jika Taeyong membutuhkan sesuatu.

Satu lagi perubahan Jaehyun yang begitu terasa baginya. Jika dulu Jaehyun akan memeluknya saat ia kelelahan, aroma _soft-baby_ akan menyeruak ke indera penciumannya. Membuatnya nyaman berlama-lama di pelukannya. Tapi sekarang, sudah tak ada lagi aroma _soft-baby_. Yang ada hanya aroma maskulin yang menyerbak. Namun entah kenapa aroma maskulin tubuh Jaehyun memberi kesan hangat. Mungkin Taeyong yang akan sering memeluk tubuh Jaehyun sekarang karena aroma maskulinnya yang memabukkan.

Jika dulu Jaehyun sering menerima coklat di hari ulang tahunnya dari teman-teman sekolahnya, Jaehyun akan memakannya bersama dengannya, si maniak makanan manis. Dulu Taeyong sengaja memakan lebih banyak coklat dengan alasan tak ingin pipi Jaehyun tambah gembil karena memakan terlalu banyak makanan manis. Tapi sekarang, Jaehyun hanya akan memakan coklat yang Taeyong buatkan. Bukan hanya untuk ulang tahunnya, adik kesayangannya itu sering meminta Taeyong membuatkan sesuatu yang menggunakan coklat sebagai bahan utamanya dan berakhir memakannya bersama. Bahkan Jaehyun enggan membaginya dengan yang lain.

Taeyong sangat mengingat saat Jaehyun akhirnya resmi menjadi pemuda dewasa. Saat itu para member menghadiahkannya bunga dan parfum. Mungkin itu salah satu alasan kenapa Taeyong tak lagi menembukan aroma _soft-baby_ saat berada di dekatnya. Hari itu juga, Youngho mengajak Jaehyun dan beberapa member lain yang sudah legal untuk minum-minum di luar. Saat itu, dari mereka berdelapan, hanya Taeyong yang tak sama sekali menyentuh gelas minumannya. Selain Taeyong memiliki toleransi yang rendah terhadap alkohol, besok ia harus rekaman satu lagu bersama Mark di studio.

Memang di setiap acara minum-minum mereka, Taeyong lah yang tak pernah mabuk karena hampir tak pernah menyentuh minumannya. Taeyong disana hanya untuk mengambil gambar ataupun video member yang lain dalam keadaan mabuk. Sebagai simpanan untuk mem- _blackmail_ jika ada yang tak menurut atau membuat onar. Dan sangat berguna terutama untuk Yuta.

Dan hari itu, disaat Jaehyun menenggak minuman berakohol pertamanya, saat itu juga Taeyong merasa Jaehyun bukan lah bayi besarnya yang kemarin ia kenal. Jaehyun bukan lagi adik manisnya yang selalu bisa menghanyutkannya hanya dengan senyuman ber _dimple_ -nya. Ia sudah tumbuh menjadi pemuda yang cukup berbahaya.

Ya, berbahaya bagi Taeyong.

Taeyong tak begitu mengingatnya, tapi ia ingat Johnny menjadi salah satu pemicu yang membuat Jaehyun terus mengisi penuh gelasnya. Menenggaknya hingga habis. Pada gelas kelima, Jaehyun mulai berada di ambang kesadarannya.

Harusnya Taeyong menyiapkan ponselnya untuk mengabadikan jika Jaehyun tiba-tiba bertingkah aneh dan memalukan saat itu. Tapi yang Jaehyun lakukan benar-benar di luar dugaan semua yang ada di meja itu, terutama Taeyong. Jaehyun tidak bertingkah memalukan seperti Taeil yang menari-nari di atas kursi. Atau gila seperti Yuta yang menggoda setiap pelayan yang lewat di dekatnya. Atau mungkin aneh seperti Hansol yang muntah di lantai atau baju Johnny setiap ia mencapai limitnya.

Apa yang dilakukan Jaehyun jauh lebih dari para _hyung_ -nya.

 _"_ _Hyung, kau tahu malam aku resmi menjadi dewasa akan segera berakhir."_

 _Taeyong yang sibuk merekam Taeil yang mulai melakukan atraksinya di atas kursi hanya melirik sekilas. Terlalu sayang untuk melewatkan hal di depannya karena Taeil melakukan atraksi baru yang sebelumnya belum pernah ia lakukan di depan yang lain._

 _"_ _Tapi aku belum mendapatkan hadiah terakhirku."_

 _Taeyong akhirnya memilih untuk mempause rekamannya dan menaruh ponselnya di atas meja. Ia memutar tubuhnya agar menghadap Jaehyun sepenuhnya. Melihat bagaimana Jaehyun tersenyum menyeringai dengan dua mata yang setengah tertutup menatap ke arahnya._

 _"_ _Semua member memberimu bunga. Para hyung-mu juga memberikanmu berbagai macam merek parfum. Yuta memberimu sekumpulan cd game. Youngho dan Hansol-hyung memberikanmu sepatu. Taeil-hyung dan Doyoung memberikanmu topi dan headset. Ten memberikanmu baju dan aku memberikanmu tas. Apa yang kurang, Jung?"_

 _Taeyong tak mengerti, entah ini efek Jaehyun tengah mabuk atau tidak, sebelumnya Jaehyun tak pernah protes atau mengatakan hadiah yang para member berikan padanya kurang._

 _"_ _Kau melupakan satu hal, hyung. Kau belum memberikannya."_

 _"_ _Aku?"_

 _Taeyong menunjuk dirinya sendiri, kebingungan. Padahal ia memberikan bunga, parfum dan tas sekaligus. Lalu apa yang kurang?_

 _"_ _Hyung,"_

 _Taeyong terkejut saat tiba-tiba Jaehyun mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan. Mempersempit jaraknya dan Jaehyun. Refleks, Taeyong memundurkan tubuhnya hingga punggungnya menempel pada sandaran kursi. Membuatnya tak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat Jaehyun baru mau berhenti saat tinggal beberapa senti lagi hidung mereka bersentuhan._

 _"_ _Coba sebutkan hadiah apa saya yang harusnya diterima oleh remaja kemarin sore yang resmi menjadi dewasa?"_

 _Jujur, dengan jarak yang sedekat ini Taeyong tak bisa berpikir jernih. Kenapa lagi Jaehyun harus bertanya padanya?_

 _"_ _Bunga,"_

 _"_ _Ya,"_

 _"_ _Parfum,"_

 _"_ _Lalu?"_

 _Mata Taeyong membulat sempurna ketika Jaehyun lagi-lagi menyeringai. Satu kata di pikirannya tak bisa terucap di bibirnya. Jika benar asumsi aneh yang Taeyong buat sendiri di benaknya, rasanya Taeyong mau mati saja sekarang._

 _"_ _Hyung? Kenapa tak lanjut menyebutkannya?"_

 _Taeyong meneguk ludahnya kasar. Oh Tuhan! Kemana Jaehyunnya yang begitu manis dan menggemaskan? Kemana Jaehyunnya yang selalu menatapnya dengan pandangan berbinar dan senyuman indahnya?_

 _"_ _Hyung lupa ya?"_

 _Lupa? Mana mungkin! Tiga hal itu wajib diterima oleh siapapun yang tumbuh dewasa di Korea. Bahkan ia menerima ketiganya dua tahun yang lalu._

 _"_ _Mau kubantu untuk mengingatkanmu?"_

 _Tidak.. tidak! Tidak di saat semua mata member tertuju padanya dengan tatapan tak percaya._

 _"_ _Atau bolehkah aku mengambil hadiah yang belum kau berikan padaku itu?"_

 _Benarkah sosok di depannya ini adalah sosok yang empat tahun lalu masih tersenyum malu-malu saat memperkenalkan dirinya di depannya?_

 _"_ _Kau selalu mengajarkanku kalau diam berarti iya."_

 _Taeyong tak menenggak satu pun gelas berisi alkohol malam itu. Dan tampaknya ia tak perlu repot-repot untuk meminumnya jika ia bisa merasakan alkohol itu tanpa meminumnya langsung._

 _Karena Jaehyun terlalu berbaik hati membagi bagaimana rasanya dengannya. Membuat Taeyong hanyut dalam buaian rasa alkohol yang disalurkan itu. Atau rasa manis lainnya? Taeyong tidak tahu. Ia mungkin sudah gila ketika tangannya bergerak sendiri untuk mengalung di leher Jaehyun. Atau mungkin Doyoung sudah gerak cepat untuk membalas dendamnya pada Taeyong dengan merekam apa yang tengah ia dan Jaehyun lakukan._

 _Tak masalah sih, asal Doyoung tak menyebarkannya di grup chat yang masih ada bocah-bocah di bawah umur._

 _Buaian Jaehyun berakhir setelah beberapa saat. Seringaian yang tadi terlihat di wajah Jaehyun tergantikan dengan sebuah senyuman. Senyuman yang sama-sama mengumbar dua dimple manisnya. Tapi jika biasanya Taeyong akan memuji Jaehyun manis dengan senyuman seperti itu, di mata Taeyong sekarang, Jaehyun terlihat sangat tampan dengan senyuman itu._

 _Seolah tak cukup dekat untuk menatapnya, Jaehyun harus menempelkan dahinya dengan dahi milik Taeyong dan menatap dalam pada dua iris hitam miliknya._

 _"_ _Aku berhasil mendapatkan hadiah terakhirku sebelum malam berganti, hyung. Terima kasih."_

 _Dan Jaehyun mengulanginya lagi. Mengambil hadiah yang seharusnya Jaehyun dapatkan hanya sekali darinya. Kembali mencuri ciuman lain dari bibir Taeyong. dan gilanya lagi, Taeyong membiarkannya. Membiarkan Jaehyun menuntunnya untuk semakin larut dalam ciuman itu. Untuk pertama kalinya, Taeyong membiarkan dirinya dituntun oleh Jaehyun. Setelah selama ini ia lah yang menuntun pemuda itu._

 _"_ _Jadi, kalian resmi juga?"_

 _Sialnya Yuta harus menghancurkan suasana dengan menyela kegiatan mereka. Membuat Taeyong buru-buru mendorong tubuh Jaehyun agar menjauh dan mengambil ponselnya berpura-pura mengecek apakah ada pesan masuk dari member yang tinggal di dorm atau mungkin orang tua atau noona-nya._

 _"_ _Aku sih maunya begitu, hyung. Tapi aku tak tahu dengan Taeyong-hyung."_

 _Siapa yang mengajarkan adik kesayangannya menggodanya seperti itu?!_

 _Haruskah Taeyong menyalahkan Seo Youngho?_

.

.

" _Babe_."

Taeyong mendelik tajam.

"Apa katamu?"

Jaehyun yang baru saja berjalan dari ruang tamu untuk menghampiri Taeyong yang memang sedang berada di dapur mengangkat kedua tangannya. Tanda menyerah.

"Oke, **_hyung_**."

Sedikit dengan penekanan, tapi membuat Taeyong tersenyum puas.

"Sudah selesai membuatkan makanan untuk anak-anak kita?"

"Anak palamu!"

Kekehan menyebalkan itu membuat Taeyong ingin membuat penggorengan di tangannya melayang.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana setelah membuatkan _snack_ makan malam untuk para anak ayam itu kita melakukan sesuatu?"

Sebuah tangan secara lihai melingkar di pinggang rampingnya. Pinggang yang kata Ten Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul lebih ramping dari pinggang para anggota _girlgroup_ itu.

"Membuat anak?"

Kapan Lee Taeyong akan mencoret Jung Jaehyun dari daftar adik kesayangannya?

.

.

.

.

.

Dan menggantinya menjadi pemuda mesum kesayangannya?

.

.

.

.

.

Coret yang terakhir. Anggap Taeyong tak pernah berpikir seperti itu.

Anggap saja Jaehyun masih adik kesayangannya. Hanya saja ia sudah terkontaminasi oleh Yuta dan Johnny.

.

.

.

.

.

Taeyong tak tahu saja kalau Jaehyun sudah menunggu-nunggu saat-saat ia bisa lepas dari titel adik kesayangannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan menggantinya menjadi suami kesayangannya?

.

.

.

.

.

Kalau kata Yuta semuanya berawal dari mimpi. Mencium Taeyong- _hyung_ -nya juga berawal dari mimpi basah setelah menonton film dewasa bersama Yuta kok

.

.

.

 **END^^**


End file.
